carrying kunai can be hazardous
by anime kaz
Summary: Gai is always training for emergency situations... but will he make it out unscathed in his latest training idea? And if not can Shizune help him out?


No I do not own Naruto... but maybe one day I will have the right to say I own some future series and I can read your fanfics! That would be cool...animekaz is lost in a day dream right now. Please do not disturb.

This pairing is requested by the totally awesome notgonnasay09!

Carrying kunai can be hazardous

Shizune had one eyebrow raised and was frozen in one spot. When Tsunade asked her to locate Might Gai she expected him to be training his little taijutsu prodigy Rock Lee. When that was incorrect she figured he would be challenging Kakashi. That also was incorrect. After searching the entire city she was left here, eyebrow raised, at Gai as he desperately tried to stick kunai knives into the sleeves of his green suit.

"ummmm... Gai?" Shizune finally spoke. "What are you doing?" Gai never lost concentration as he answered

"If I lost my bags in the heat of battle I will need another way to carry my weapons! I have found a way to carry them! My genius surprises even me!" he laughed heartily as usual. Shizune just watch the blood dribble down his arms and onto the ground.

After some yelling and talk of youthfulness Shizune managed to sit him down and removed the kunai from his sleeves. Gai also removed the top section of his hideous green outfit and let it hang around his waist so Shizune could heal his wounds. This was the first time Shizune found it hard to concentrate on her medical jutsu, after all never before had she had to heal a man that was so RIPPED!

She hopped that while he was enthusiastically sprouting words of youthfulness and bragging about his little prodigy he would not notice her glancing at his chest and abs. Even as she glanced up at his face he didn't seem as dorky as he did a few minutes ago. Sweat shimmered on his skin in the sun light and his hair was messy from training. Even his eyes were intense and focused.

"That's it! I must train for that!" Gai passionately exclaimed as he stood up pumping a fist in the air. Shizune blinked; maybe she should have been listening to what he said instead of perving at his buff bod.

"W-what's it?" She stuttered as she looked up at his face... or at least tried to look at his face.

"As I was saying, what if I was in the heat of battle and my clothes were torn! If I had no sleeves I could not carry kunai so what do I do? I must find another way or I will do seven hundred handstand push ups."

Shizune smiled as she watched him fumble around. He was always passionate, always dedicated and determined. He always cared about everyone around him. She sighed wondering how long she felt this way.  
How long had she looked up to him and admired him?  
How long had her heart pounded when she saw him?  
How long had his voice dispelled any fear from her heart?

Would people laugh if she confessed that around him she felt entirely safe?  
Would people talk if they knew how she felt confident whenever he crossed her path?  
Would people understand that the reason she started wearing red lipstick was to attract his attention?

She gasped when she heard Gai groan in pain. Looking up at him again she saw the reason. He had several kunai in his teeth and blood dripped down their handle.

"GAI!" Shizune jumped to her feet as Gai pulled the kunai from his mouth, flashed a large confident smile and gave her the thumbs up.

"Success!" He grinned. Shizune hung her head and groaned. Why did she full for someone like this? He didn't even notice her lipstick.

"Here, I will heal it." Shizune said as she walked up to Gai. She examined his mouth carefully and suddenly a thought popped into her mind. One that made her blush and her heart pound. If she did that the secret would be out but even if he turned her down she would enjoy that moment...

Gai was once again talking avidly. He paused when he felt her hand take hold of his neck and pull him down to her level. He couldn't even ask what she was doing as her lips were suddenly pressed against his own. Slowly he succumbed to her kiss and found it impossible to resist returning the favour.

He was surprised at how delicate her waist felt in his strong hands.

She wasn't surprised at how rock hard his chest really was.

And the whole time a steady flow of chakra flowed from her mouth and into his, slowly and carefully healing the cuts within his mouth.

Once his mouth had completely healed she stepped back, gently pushing him away with her hands on his chest. What now? Should she tell him everything? After that she was too embarrassed to even look at him.

She spun so her back faced the dazed man and picked up the papers she dropped when she first saw him in this clearing.

"Well that should have fixed you up. You might want to find another way to carry kunai because carrying kunai in your mouth can be hazardous." She quickly left, Gai standing alone and in shock as his mind kept whirling for once he was left speechless.

Maybe he should consider carrying kunai in his mouth more often?

* * *

"Shizune?" Tsunade said when her friend returned. Shizune had shut the door behind her and leant against it, holding her papers in front of her face as she blushed.

"Y-Yes L-Lady Tsunade?"

"Where is Gai?"

Oh yeah... she was meant to get him wasn't she...

A/N hope you liked this unusual pairing! You can thank notgonnasay09 for it!

This one-shot and others can be found in my 'ninja's need love' fan fiction. It is a collection of all my Naruto pairing one shot so you don't have to search for them one at a time! Yay convenience! Please have a look at it and feel free to request any Naruto pairing you like! Well almost any pairing.

I don't do lemons

I don't do horrible pairings like Tsunade and Naruto or something weird like that.

I need to know the character! I am only up to the 4th collection of shippuden in the anime and only have the first 27 Naruto manga's. I will be happy to write about later characters when I get to them but if I don't know them I can't write about them.

You may however request a pairing that has already been done or pair up already paired characters (like my fanfic with Kakashi/Shizune and Gai/Shizune after all these are all separate one shots.

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
